


I'll Keep You Safe

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, parents!fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy FitzSimmons also knew that her mum sometimes had nightmares. Nightmares that she didn’t like to talk about except to Daddy.</p>
<p>Peggy didn’t mind. She knew that nightmares could be scary things and if it made Mummy upset, then she didn’t have to talk about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song of the same name by Sleeping At Last, and if you're looking for something to listen to when reading this, I would recommend that. Hope you enjoy!

Peggy FitzSimmons knew there were things that upset her parents. Things they didn’t like to talk about. Like how when he was tired, Daddy sometimes forgot his words and his hands shook. And how Mummy got upset when they went to the beach and the wind caused the sand to blow everywhere.

Peggy FitzSimmons also knew that her mum sometimes had nightmares. Nightmares that she didn’t like to talk about except to Daddy.

Peggy didn’t mind. She knew that nightmares could be scary things and if it made Mummy upset, then she didn’t have to talk about them.

But it was one December night, just after her fourth birthday, a scream awoke Peggy.

Mummy.

There was crying coming from their room and it made her sad, tears pricking at the corners of her own eyes.

Lifting Sock Monkey, she climbed out of bed, made her way across the room, avoiding the pages and the crayons and the Lego that was scattered about everywhere and opened her door, the hinges creaking slightly.

Once out in the hall, the sobs were louder.

Definitely Mummy.

She heard the reassuring whispers of her father, whispering something to her mother.

She stood outside their door waiting, holding Sock Monkey closer.

After a moment, the sobs started to ease, and Peggy reached up for the handle, allowing the door to swing open.

“Peggy?” her mother asked, when seeing her daughter standing in the doorway, lit only by the light that was coming from the lamps in both their room and Peggy’s room. “Are you okay sweetie?”

Peggy nodded. “I heard you crying.”

Her mother shifted in her father’s arms, and they exchanged a look before she said, “Come here.” She patted the bed and Peggy toddled in, and climbed up onto the bed, and into her mum’s arms.

“Are you okay?” she asked her mum.

Her mother nodded, and brushed a loose curl from her face. “Yeah sweetie, I just had a nightmare.”

“Mummy, do you want Sock Monkey?” Peggy offered her mum the stuffed animal.

“Pegs,” her father said, smiling at her. “What would we do without you?”

She shrugged. “Was it about zombie cats?”

“What… no, no it wasn’t.” There was a sadness in her mother’s eyes as she pulled her closer, stroking her hair. “And it’s nothing for you to worry about, okay?”

Peggy nodded, feeling her mother place a kiss on the top of her head. “Sock Monkey says he wants to sleep with you.”

Her mum looked at the toy in her hand, bringing to closer to her ear and making it look like it was talking to her. “Yes? Really? Okay, I’ll ask her.”

Peggy giggled at this, looking up at her mother.

“Sock Monkey says that it’s time for this little monkey to go back to bed. Do you want to go back to bed?”

Peggy thought long and hard for a moment and was about to answer when a massive yawn escaped her, her face scrunching up.

“Here,” Fitz offered, releasing his hold on his wife and getting out of bed before lifting Peggy. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck before Fitz knelt down so Jemma could give her one last kiss.

“Bye Sock Monkey,” she whispered, trying to fight back the sleep.

Once back in her room, her father tucked her back in, passing her the stuffed giraffe to sleep with, the one that Peggy affectionately called The Doctor. She didn’t remember getting it, but Mummy always told her that it was her present for being so good when she had had an ear infection.

“Night Daddy,” she murmured, sleep now nearly claiming her as he knelt down, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Night monkey.”

***

When he went back to his room, Jemma was looking at Sock Monkey, holding it closer to her. He climbed back into bed, wrapping his arm around her.

She moved closer to him, resting her forehead against his chest, Sock Monkey between the two of them. “What did we do to deserve her?” she whispered as Fitz ran a reassuring hand up and down her back.

“She’s perfect,” Fitz whispered back.

Jemma nodded in his chest. “I don’t want her to know. Ever. What happened. What we’ve been through.”

“That’s okay,” Fitz replied, knowing what Jemma meant. He didn’t want Peggy to have to carry that burden, to know what they had been through. They were still coming to terms with it after all these years, and it wasn’t something that he ever wanted his daughter to know.

“Jems?” he asked.

“Mmmmh?” was her reply.

“Nothing,” he whispered back, placing another kiss on the top of her head, listening to her breathing as it settled, as she fell asleep.

Still awake, and knowing that sleep would take a number of more minutes to come to him, Fitz just held his wife close, giving her the comfort that she needed to sleep, and vowing to keep her, and their daughter safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me and I had to write it as I wanted to see what almost what Peggy's thoughts were on what her parents had been through. The Jemma being scared on the beach might not be mine, I might have read it somewhere. If it belongs to you, let me know and I'll credit. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
